peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa in the 90s
Plot After Littlebat10 turns evil and destroys the world, Peppa finds a time machine and tries to fix it. But she'd better be careful not to cause a paradox, or else they're doomed. Transcscsc-rrrrrrript (time loop, replaying time) Peppa: I'm bored. Samara: Hi midgets. Littlebat10: Who are you? Samara: I'm Samara. Also, you little punks are lucky you can't drive because you'd crash! Mac+Cool: Shut up and die. Littlebat10: What? Samara: Shush Little-butt zero. Littlebat10: thinking She'd better not say another thing. Samara: I mean, come on. You wouldn't want to hang around these losers. Oh wait, you would! You're both losers! Mac+Cool: I wouldn't say that if I were you Littlebat10: into a werewolf RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Samara: EEK! Littlebat10: back to normal I'm like a boss! weeks later... has taken over the world Peppa: What's this? it up, turns out it's a pocket-sized time machine Peppa: I might be able to make it so none of this happened! time machine to 2 weeks ago weeks ago...[ Peppa: [appears There's something sticking out of the watch. a manual Peppa: the manual Now I'll just hold on to that! manual in pocket George: Hi sister! Peppa: Hi George! George: Is that a pocket watch? I wanna see! Peppa: NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!! George: Why? Peppa: Because, it's a time machine!!! I'm Peppa from the future! Or something like that. George: Are there dinosaurs again in the future? Peppa: Not that far in the future! Just two weeks later! George: Why are you here? Is somebody going to be killed by a monster? Is it me?! Peppa: No! Samara is coming for a visit and if she offends Littlebat10 too much he'll destroy the world!!! George: He does have a bit of a short fuse if you ask me! Littlebat10: What?! Peppa: Time to time travel! Two minutes ago, Peppa: Hi George! George: Is that a watch? The whole conversation starts over. George: He has a- Peppa: Don't say that. I just came from a few seconds later and he'll kill you, as in dead, not beating up. George: I was saying he hopefully won't destroy the world? Peppa: That's the spirit! Samara: Hi midgets! Peppa: Samara no! Samara: What's wrong? Little baby? Peppa: You might cause the end of the world if you tease us. Samara: How? Peppa: I have a time machine. (whips time machine out) Samara: Looks real to me. George: CAN WE PLEASE GO TO THE DINOSAUR TIMES?! Peppa: Fine! I'll see you in the future! Present, George: Peppa! I saw you in the past! Peppa: Yep, and now that I'm in my proper time, and I can't be stranded in the past, here you go! George: (gets time machine) Alright! Later, George: I've read the manuals! And I'm gonna go see a dinosaur! The Late Cretaceous, George: Wow! A raptor pack tries to eat George. George: I know what to do! Stay! Hey! Eyes on me! Hey! Staaay! Good! Were like a big family. Hey! I can see you! No biting! Good! (time travels) 2013 George: It's two years ago. Littlebat10: Hi! Who are you? George: It's me George. He must not know me yet! Any how, I know your name! I'm from the future. Bye bye! (time travels) The Present aka 2015, George: Peppa! Here's your time machine! Peppa: Thank you! The End